I Want to Protect You
by HERSHEY'S LOVER
Summary: Neji finally had the courage to ask Tenten on date. Tenten always had feelings for Neji, but when she found out he loves her too, she can't help herself, but feel so happy!


**Not in Naruto story, but I wish it was.**

I Want to Protect You

Neji waits nervously with his hands in his pockets, starring at the sky as he waits. "HI!" Neji turns around, he sees Tenten running toward him waving her hand, smiling.

She reaches him, "sorry I'm late," smiled Tenten. "Did you want to train with me or something?" Neji blushed and looked down, "I was wondering if we can...hang out together...just the two of us."

Tenten blushed bright red with big eyes, starring at him and then looked down, "do you mean...like...a..date?" Neji got more redder and kept looking down, "you can say that."

Tenten looked back at him with a blushing face and smiled, he looked back at her and smiled back. Neji sits down on the grass and lies down, Tenten does the same.

"The wind feels so good," smiled Tenten as she felt the wind on her face, he looks at her and couldn't stop starring till she looked at him, so he suddenly looked away blushing, she smiles.

Neji then remembers he brought a picnic basket, "Hinata made a lunch for us," he said, bringing a basket from behind him. "Looks great," smiles Tenten as she looks in the basket.

"HOW CUTE!" Laughs Tenten as she takes out a rice cake shaped like a heart. Neji blushes, "O, I didn't know she did that." Tenten laughs as she takes a bite. Neji takes out another rice cake and takes a bite.

They both starred at something looking away from each other as they finished their rice cake, so they both reached for another one. Their fingers touched suddenly, both their heads turned around, starred at each other, and blushed.

Neji moves his hand away quickly, "sorry." Tenten smilies and takes a rice cake. "Hinata is a great cook," she says as she takes a bite. "Ya," says Neji, starring at the river that was a few feet away from them.

Tenten notices him and then thought of an idea. She quickly eats her rice cake and then starts taking off her shoes, Neji looks at her as she finishes and stands up. "Lets go running on the river bare foot," smiles Tenten, Neji looks at her in a confused way.

She walks over, stands in front of him and bends down, "come on, it'll be fun," smilies Tenten. He blushed as he looked at her, and then started taking off his shoes.

She laughs a small laugh as she stands up and waits for him. When he was done, he stood up and Tenten grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the river, laughing; he blushes the whole time.

They used their chakra to run on the river, but water was still splashing everywhere. They held hands as they ran down the river laughing and smiling at each other.

They ran till they ran out of energy and landed on top of a hill, laying and panting. "That was so fun!" Laughed Tenten. Neji laid there and kept on panting, Tenten turned on her stomach and looked at him, "you had to think that was fun," he panted a little, "sure," he said.

She smiles and looks down the hill of grass, "lets roll down the hill!" He looks at her in a WHAT!? way. "Come on, ready?" She asked as she prepared herself. Neji gave in and prepared himself too.

"Ready, set GO!" She yelled as they both took off tumbling, Tenten laughed with her eyes closed, causing her to start moving toward Neji. He noticed her going toward him, but he couldn't stop. "AAHH!!" Yelled Tenten, as they both ran into in each other, rolling.

They stopped when they reached the bottom, Tenten landed on Neji's stomach, both of them panting. She pulled her head up, "I think we bumped heads," she said as she rubs her headband. He gets up on his elbows rubbing his headband too.

They were both rubbing their headbands, till they both noticed that Tenten was still kind of laying on Neji, with her knees on both sides of his legs, so it looked wrong. They blushed at each other with their hands still on their headband, then Tenten quickly got off of Neji and Neji moved his legs up to sit.

They sat there looking away from each other, blushing. "Do you want to go back for our shoes?" Asked Neji, "sure" she says as they stood up and started walking.

As they were walking back, they noticed a flower on the grass, "it's beautiful," says Tenten. Neji stops walking when he reached it and picked it from the grass. Tenten sees him and stops walking, he walks over to Tenten and puts it in her hair. She blushes as he's doing it and looks at him when he was done. Neji blushes and looks at her, "two beautiful things belong together." She blushes more as he started walking, she stares at him and then starts walking.

They reached the shoes and started putting them on, Neji finished before her and looked down, "...I love you," Tenten stops what she's doing and looks at the ground with huge eyes till she finally looked at Neji. Neji had a loving face, "what did you say?" Asked Tenten in a surprised way.

Neji looks at the sky, "ever since I saw what you can do, it really surprised me, you seemed like a powerful girl." Tenten kept starring at him, "but when I saw that fight you had with that sand ninja, it scared me." He looked at her as she made a surprised face. "I really wanted to protect you." He looks back at the sky, "but it was your fight, you had to fight your own fight, with your own skills. That was part of the exam."

He looks back at her and starred at her for a few seconds, "...Tenten...I want to protect you," she made a huge surprised face as she blushed more. "I want to be near you, always," she blushed more and kept on starring at him, that she didn't noticed a thorn on the grass as she moved her hand toward it.

"OW!" She screamed and looked at the thorn in her finger, Neji moved over to her quickly, "are you ok?" He asked, "ya, it's just a thorn," she said. Neji took her finger and pulled the thorn out, "Ow," she said, the thorn was big and it was in pretty deep, so blood started coming out. "Oh no," she said in a scared way.

Neji looked at her finger and then put the wound in his mouth to stop the bleeding, Tenten turned bright red as she looked at him. He took the wound out of his mouth, took a napkin from the basket, ripped it, and wrapped it.

Tenten blushed as she watched him, "there, is that better?" He asked, Tenten nodded her head and looked away. He turned and faced the river as Tenten thought to herself, "I...love you too...Neji," said Tenten as she turned away blushing.

Neji blushed and looked at her, "when I see you fighting, it makes me feel," she puts her hands on her heart, "so good...I love to see you fight and..." She looks at him, "I'm glad to be in the same team as you," smiles Tenten.

Neji blushes more as he looks at her, then Tenten puts down her head and tears start coming from her eyes, "are you ok?" Asked Neji. "Yes," she looks up and smiles, "I'm just so glad to spend time here with you." Neji smiles, moved closer to Tenten, and gave her a hug.

She opened her eyes with surprise for a few seconds, and then closed them and hugged him back. "I will always protect you," says Neji, Tenten cries softly in his shoulder because she was so happy for his love.

They pulled away from the hug and starred at each other till Neji moved his hand onto her face and wiped some tears from her face, she smiles as she stares into his eyes. They both moved close slowly and kissed, they were sitting there kissing for about a minute or more.

* * *

"Thank you Neji," said Tenten, when they reached her house, "for asking me...on a date..." smiled Tenten. "We should do it again...sometime," said Neji nervously. Tenten nods her head and smiles, "well...bye," says Neji as he turns around, but was stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to a blushing, smiling Tenten, "aren't you going to give me a good bye kiss?" Asked Tenten. He blushed an annoyed face and moved in for a kiss, Tenten thought he was taking a long time, so he jumped on him and gave him a short kiss. He made a surprised face as she jumped off, laughed, and went into her house.

Neji watched her till she went inside, put his hands in his pockets, and then started walking home, excited for his team's next mission.

* * *

**Another date story, I hope you liked it. I'm done with school for now, so I promise I'll add a lot of chapters for my other story.**

**Tell me what you think! :-D**


End file.
